This invention is in the field of semiconductor junction formation. There are several known methods of forming such a junction and these methods all include some way of doping by selectively introducing donor or acceptor impurities into an intrinsic semiconductor material. These methods are usually additive, i.e., they add ions to the semiconductor material. Typical of such methods are diffusion and ion implantation. Diffusion is usually carried out at a temperature well above ambient in order that the diffusing ions will have sufficient thermal energy to migrate into the semiconductor material. Ion implantation is performed in at least a low-grade vacuum, and thermal (or laser) annealing is used subsequently to eliminate surface ion damage of the semiconductor material. After it is formed, by whatever method, the junction, for certain uses, is passivated. This passivation may be done by any one of various known methods, such as vapor depositation or anodizing. What is noteworthly about the various junction forming and passivation methods is that they are performed under drastically different conditions from each other. In other words, no known doping method is compatible with the known passivation methods. By compatible, I mean capable of being performed under the same temperature, atmospheric pressure, and electrical potential conditions. My invention is able to both form a junction in a semiconductor alloy by a subtractive method and to passivate the semiconductor surface under the same conditions. As a matter of fact, both are performed at the same time.